


This is Where it Begins

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are we reciting our wedding vows again?"</p><p>"I don't know, Mr. Stump-Wentz. I'd recite them every day for a thousand years for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Where it Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a sucker for fluff so here's fluff I wrote at four in the morning because I'm super sick lmao

Patrick buries his nose in his husband's neck, breathing in his scent. They're looking at houses, because they've only just realized that marriage equates to wanting to start a family, and starting a family in a small, yet cozy, apartment isn't the best idea.

Pete's hand finds his and squeezes, tan against a stark white. He'll never get over the way their hands fit perfectly together and the way their wedding bands clink softly. The realtor has gone back to her car to grab something and they have a moment alone in the house they're looking at. Patrick's not sure if this is the right one, but they've only seen a few so it's okay.

"This is how it starts, Patrick." Pete breathes into his hair, softly. "Marriage and then a house with a white picket fence, kids." Pete noses his head, dropping a kiss there. "Me and you, forever." And Patrick's heart swells because he's so in love with this man, loves him more than anything in the world and how could anyone think that it's a sin, that their love is a sin? Patrick shakes that negative thought away though, pushing it as far away as possible. He doesn't have to worry about it anymore.

"Mmm, cozy mornings, late breakfasts." Patrick adds, murmuring the words into his neck. "Wine by the fire." Patrick can see it all right now, can see the future so clearly. He's so excited for it to begin. The four years before they got married were incredible, so he can't wait to see how the next countless years turn out, the thousands of days in their future.

Pete lifts his head and kisses him gently, arms going to his waist. "Two little kids, waking you up at seven in the morning." Pete teases, the twinkle that Patrick fell in love with in his eye. He falls in love with it all over again. He loves everything about his husband. Loves his stupid braying laugh, his frustratingly good looks, his annoyingness and clinging. He loves it all. Patrick even loves how he's quick to apologize after an argument, but eager to sulk. It's what makes him him.

Patrick sighs against his neck and fits their hands together again. "I'd hate waking up so early, but I'd do it. I'd do anything for you." Pete smiles down at him, crinkles in the corners of his eyes. 

"I know you would. I'd do anything for you, too." Pete says, swinging their hands back and forth. It's... It's all so domestic and Patrick loves it, loves his cheesy husband and the way Pete makes him cheesy. It's the best feeling in the world. 

"Are we reciting our wedding vows again?" Patrick teasingly asks him, thumbing the skin just under Pete's band. Pete does the same, grin stretching across his face and showing off each of his too-large teeth.

"I don't know, Mr. Stump-Wentz. I'd recite them every day for a thousand years for you." And that's it, that's Patrick's heart melting. Pete's by the far the cheesiest person he's ever met, but he makes it work. 

Patrick kisses him and then breaks away, a smile of his own on his face. "Me too. You're right, this is really where it begins." Patrick says softly, resting his head on his shoulder. 

This is where their lives really begin, where his forever starts. His forever with Pete.


End file.
